


I do not snore, do I?

by just_jaqueline



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Leo Valdez being Leo Valdez, Multi, Self conscious Frank Zhang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_jaqueline/pseuds/just_jaqueline
Summary: - I do not snore -, said Frank, turning towards Hazel. - I do not snore, do I?Hazel looked conflicted. - Well...Frank turned crimson. - Why didn't you tell me?!





	I do not snore, do I?

\- I do not snore -, said Frank, turning towards Hazel. - I do not snore, do I?  
Hazel looked conflicted. - Well...

Frank turned crimson. - Why didn't you tell me?!

\- I told you -, objected Leo, tinkering with some sort of machinery. - I told you the first night we slept together, and I'm quoting, "you snore like a chainsaw", while Hazel feigned unconsciousness so she wouldn't have to admit it.

\- I didn't want you to think it's a problem, I barely notice - said Hazel, trying to ease Frank's discomfort.

\- You're an heavy sleeper, of course you don't notice - chimed in Leo, offhandedly, still not looking at them. He only realized something was off when the room fell into silence, and he caught Hazel glaring at him. - I, I mean, no, you don't disturb us, not at all - added Leo, unsure; Hazel facepalmed.

\- Do you want me to sleep...? - began Frank, making his way towards the edge of the bed. Hazel snorted, yanking him back.

\- Stay -, she commanded, resting her head on his chest, physically stopping him from getting up. Frank smiled, kissing her head.

\- Yessir.


End file.
